


Keith is the... Red Power Ranger??

by Tmnttrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hot Keith, Lance is a flirt, Lance is a sweetheart, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmnttrash/pseuds/Tmnttrash
Summary: Lance takes his nephew to a convention because his nephew is obsessed with power rangers- specifically the red one. Lance happily takes him to make him happy but he suddenly loves the Red Power Ranger too?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Keith is the... Red Power Ranger??

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hopefully you enjoy! I originally posted this on Wattpad! Please leave comments, I love the feedback! Enjoy!

Lance sighs and continues trudging and pushing his way past people trying to find Anton, his brother, "Where did he go this time?" Lance mutters to himself. He continues looking for a smaller version of him as he walks around the mall. He and his brother had come to the mall for a convention that was happening. The convention was for all the nerds to come together and celebrate their fandom. Lance's brother had begged him to take him to see the Power Rangers, especially the red one, since it was his brothers favorite apparently. 

Just as Lance was going to keep walking and continue his search for his lost brother he felt a tap on his shoulder and heard an "Excuse me?" he turned around and Lance swore that his heart dropped. A man that had stunning purple eyes stared back at him, he had black hair, and what surprised Lance the most is that the man had a mullet, and he pulled it off really well. He also has a face that was made by god himself, his jawline was sharp and his body was toned and had muscles and Lance knew that the man could probably bench press Lance easily. Lance looked over the man once more as he soaked in the image of such a beautiful man in his presence.  
Lances brain barely put together that this gorgeous man was wearing the red power rangers costume, and something that surprised him even more was the mans should.  
Not the shoulder itself, no, what was on the shoulder. His brother, Anton, sat there with a grin that shone brighter than the sun itself.  
He got snapped back to reality when his brother screamed, "LANCE! OMG LOOK ITS THE REAL RED POWER RANGER!!"  
The man, that was made from God, laughed quietly and looked sheepish as he said, "Is this kid with you?"  
Lance lost his voice when he heard the voice of the god like being. His voice was even attractive. So Lance settled with a nod. Keith bent down so the small child could hop off without hurting himself. Anton hopped off of Keiths shoulder with a grin still plastered on his face.  
"Lance! LANCE!  
IT IS THE. REAL. RED. POWER. RANGER." Anton lifts his arms up in the air to emphasize his point. Lance nods still looking at the man. "Thank you..." Lance says shyly as be feels his face heats up. The man smiles a small smile, "It is not a problem."  
Lance can feel the drool almost come out of his mouth when the red power ranger runs it through his long hair.  
"I'm Keith by the way." Keith puts out his hand and Lance grabs it and shakes it, "I'm Lance. Thank you for finding Anton."  
They look at Anton who has a shell shocked look on his face, "Keith? I thought you were the red power ranger?"  
Keith backpedals and bends down to whisper to the boy, "I am, I just pretend I am cosplaying so no one knows my true identity." He winks and the boy laughs and nods. Keith stands up and Lance gives him an impressed and loving look. 

Keith coughs and rubs the back of his head. Lance smiles at his embarrassment, "You are very good with kids." 

Keith nods, "I have to be, I am the red power ranger." Lance laughs as Keith poses. 

"Yeah yeah, stop before you embarrass yourself." Lance says as he jokingly rolls his eyes at Keith. 

They laugh quietly and end up staring at each other, dark blue meeting purple. "Lance!" Lance looks away when he hears Anton. Lance raises his eyebrow at him. "We need to go find the other power rangers!" Lance shakes his head with a smile on his face in utter amusement. "We won't tell anyone their secret identities though." Anton whispers to Keith and Lance.  
Keith tries to keep a straight face but the ends of his lips start to curl up, "The others and I thank you personally Anton."  
Anton beams at him, "C'mon Lance!"  
Lance starts being tugged away, Keith grabs a hold of his hand and slips a piece of paper in Lances hand. "Bye Lance, we should talk sometime" Keith winks at Lance and walks away and Lance would be lying if he said he didn't watch Keith's hips as they swayed in the red suit. He saw kids swarm up to Keith and he saw Keith smile at them. He smiles and puts the piece of paper in his pocket as he continues being pulled along by Anton.  
"See? Isn't the Red Power Ranger amazing! That's why he is my favorite."  
Lance looks down at his brother as Anton talks. Lance nods with a smile on his face and says, "He is my favorite too..."


End file.
